Hetalia Host Club
by Little Miss Fangirl
Summary: A certain Canadian is forced to join the Host Club to work off a debt. Surely it won't be that hard to get 100 commissions and get back to studying? As long as nobody finds out she's a girl. fem!Canada/hostclub, fem!Canada/Netherlands
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Plotbunnies harassed me, what can I say. But then I started to think about it and realized that Hetalia and Ouran are just meant to be together. So here is my attempt at it.

**Warnings:** Matthew is a girl in this fic to stay as close as possible to the original story. And the regular warnings of my halfassed writing and stuff. You know the drill by now I think ;-).

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was creative enough to have thought of Hetalia or Host Club. So writing (or at least trying to :P) fanfics it is. The things I could have done with the money ;_;.

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Hetalia Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time, and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school. And one student is about to become an important player in this game…<em>

* * *

><p>Madeleine sighed as she closed the door in front of her and made her way up the huge stairway. She couldn't believe it, this was the fifth room already!<p>

"Unbelievable. Five reading rooms, each one about as big as the entire block I live in, and every one of them is filled with loud students. Don't they know you need to be quiet in order to study? Sheesh!"

She climbed until she reached the third floor of the school and made her way through the hall. As she passed by the huge windows she took a quick glance outside. It was such a beautiful, sunny day. If she could find a quiet place to study and finish her homework she should still have some time left to enjoy the weather. And who knows, if she was lucky enough she could even go to the park and play with the little dog she met last week. What did the owner say the dogs name was again? Kumadingo? Something like that. Another sigh escaped her lips as she put her hands on the window and stared at the blue sky.

"I hope you're watching over me today too, mom. I could use a little help finding a nice, quiet place to study." After giving the sky a final longing look she fixed her glasses and continued her search. She kept passing various rooms, checking them out and leaving as soon as she noticed the people who were there. She was about to give up and just finish her work at home, when she noticed the last door in the hallway.

"A music room, is it? I don't hear any music from there, so it's probably empty. Looks like I'll be able to enjoy the weather after all. Thanks, mom!" With a smile she opened the door, only to be greeted by a whirlwind of rose petals that hit her right in the face. She dropped her book as she coughed and wiped the petals off of her face.

"Welcome."

"Huh?"

She finally got rid of the petals and fixed her glasses, allowing her to see who greeted her. A guy with wavy blond hair, sitting in a chair with a perfect red rose in his hand, surrounded by five other guys. Dammit, another occupied room. So much for frolicking in the sun with Kumaberry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And so it begins! I'll be using the anime as a guideline for the story, but not every episode. And since I'm such a sucker for NethCan they will end up together. But that doesn't mean that the others won't have their moments with Canada too ;-).

Francis aka King aka mommy: Our princely Tamaki. He's French, blond, pretty, oblivious, flirts with everything he sees, parental figure to Canada. Need I say more?

Roderich aka Queen aka daddy: Our cool Kyouya. Regal, has glasses and is a penny pincher. Perfect match.

Johan (Netherlands) and Niels (Denmark): Our devilish Hikaru and Kaoru. People keep confusing them with each other because of the hair, they really are such bro's IRL, and no way the Italy bros would do their act.

Berwald: The silent Mori. Tall, silent, handsome and very protective of Finland even though he can take care of himself just fine.

Tino: The cute, shota Honey. Small (compared to Berwald anyway :P), cute, talkative, can kick serious ass if need be (Winter War). Plus he has Hanatamago for a pet :D.

Elizaveta aka the manager: Our beloved fangirl Renge. Lizzie is a fangirl too and loves to boss around the guys ;-). She has a crush on Kyouya/Roderich, which made her switch schools.

Feliks: The cross-dressing father. Speaks for itself I think.

girl!Gilbert, girl!Antonio and Margot (Belgium): the three girls from the Lobelia Girls Academy that want Haruhi/Maddy to transfer schools to them. Would have been the Bad Friends Trio if Francis wasn't the Tamaki already.

Next chapter is when the action will begin, so stay tuned for it!

Hope you had fun reading, and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter two, yay! Fashionably late as usual :P. Life got in the way, I apologize. I'm still working on updating more frequently. Have an extra long chapter to make up for it. And thank you for your continued support :D.

**Warnings:** Italics are thoughts. Tino is short and adorable. Berwald speaks normally because I'm a lazy bum and can't be bothered with writing his speech. And because I can't really do anything with the –chan –kun and -sempai suffixes I won't be using them, so there won't be any Maddie-chan jokes. Unless I put them in a Japanese setting during one their club outings ;-). And let's pretend Maddie is more offended that you forget her name than being called Mattie/a guy. Silly Japanese and their gender neutral names, how do you expect us non-Japanese to work with that! I probably could have just changed her name but then things would get needlessly complicated. I'm ranting, let's just get on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our humble Host Club, darling princess. I hope you will enjoy… your… stay…? Eh? It's a guy?" The blonde with the wavy hair got up from his chair and walked towards Madeleine, looking her over from head to toe. This was new, they never got any guys over. And since when did security allow people past the gate when they were clearly violating the dress policy? <em>'Just look at this guy!'<em> he thought. _'Shabby, worn out jeans, a red hoodie that is clearly a size or two to big, sneakers that have been used far too long… And don't even get me started about that messy birds nest on his head that's supposed to pass for a hairdo!'_

"Roderich, do you know who this is?" He asked as he kept staring at the newcomer. Madeleine slowly stepped back towards the door and fidgeted with the door handle. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but she wanted to get out of there asap!

"I think I do. You're in the same class as Johan and Niels if I'm not mistaken."

"True enough, but he doesn't really talk much, so we don't know him that well," the twins replied. Roderich let out a little smile as he turned his attention towards Madeleine.

"How rude, this is not how you great a guest. Welcome to our Host Club, special student Williams."

"Special student? Oh! You must be that exceptional special student, Mattie Williams!" The blonde said.

"How do you know my name?" She asked as she kept fiddling with the handle. _'Why won't that damn door open!'_

"Well, the way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in. It's pretty hard be accepted as a special student unless you're studious bookworm."

'_I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented.'_ "I… uh…thanks?"

"In other words, you're a hero!" the blonde said as he slapped her back and pulled her towards him. "Even if you are the number one student in your class, you're still the poorest student in the whole school! Others might think of you as a lowly commoner, but-"

"Please, no, you're making it sound worse than it is," she tried to defend herself as she stepped away from him.

"Oh, come on, why not? All hail poverty! Welcome to our fabulous world, my dear pauper!"

'_You have got to be kidding me,'_ she thought as she picked up her book and walked towards the door. _'I don't care how rich they are, I won't stand by and just let them insult me.' _"I'm sorry, but I have to leave, I still have a lot of work to do. If you'll excuse me." She put her hand on the handle and was about to open the door when she felt a pair of hands grab her arm and pull her back.

"Oh wow, so you're a hero, Mattie? That's so cool!" She looked down and saw a boy about two inches shorter than her. He had pale blonde hair and violet eyes, just like she had, except his were a bit darker. He had the most adorable look on his face, and Maddie couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Ah, no, I'm a special student, not a hero."

"I have to say though, I never expected the famous bookworm to be gay." The blonde said, stroking his chin.

"I'm sorry? Gay?"

"But we're not here to judge, so what kind of type do you prefer? The silent type?"He said, pointing at a tall, blonde, muscular guy with glasses. Maddie swallowed a bit as she looked at him._ 'Wow, does that guy have an intimidating gaze, or what.'_ "The shota type?" She looked at the little boy, who was hugging a little stuffed dog, which made him look even cuter than before. She tried not to blush because of that as she turned her gaze towards the twins, who the blonde referred to as the little devil type. Their hair color was either a brownish blonde or a blondish brown, she couldn't really tell. She had the same problem with their eye color, it was either a greenish blue or a bluish green. It was as if they couldn't figure out what color they wanted to be, it kept on changing depending on the lighting too. She didn't really understand why they were called the devilish type. Sure, they looked a bit mischievous and they tended to be the class clowns, but devils? Nah.

"The cool type perhaps?" She looked at the guy who had welcomed her. He had glasses too, and a little mole on his cheek. He looked more like the regal type than the cool type, to be honest. Or was the blonde referring to the cold gaze and attitude? Wait a minute, why was she still here, listening to this nonsense?

"Look, I'm sure this must make perfect sense to you, but I just came here looking for a quiet place to study. I'm not interested in-"

"Or maybe you would like to try me?" He said as he grabbed her chin and pulled their faces closer. Maddie's face turned the same color of red as her hoodie. Being this close to the weird blonde was just too much. And did he have to stare at her with those impossibly blue eyes? "Well, what do you say? Wanna give it a go?" He was getting even closer now, and Maddie panicked. She pushed him away as she fell backwards herself, letting out a little scream as her back hit something. She immediately looked back and saw an expensive looking vase fall off its stand. She reached out an hand and tried to prevent it from falling, but was too late. The vase fell into a million pieces, and Maddie could do nothing except look in horror at the sight.

"Ai ai ai, you've really done it now, newbie." One of the twins said. "We were planning on selling that vase during our school auction. It was supposed to be our biggest sell, we were expecting to get at least 80.000 bucks for it." The other replied.

"80.000 BUCKS?" _'I'm so screwed. I'm so horribly, horribly screwed.'_ "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I'll pay you back for it, I promise!" _'Granted, I have no idea as to how, but I'll think of something.'_

"Will you be even able to? You can't even afford our designated school uniform!" The twins said in unison. Roderich stepped towards the broken vase and picked up a piece. "This is indeed quite a mess. What shall we do, Francis?" he said as looked at the blonde, who took his seat again. He crossed his legs as he looked at Maddie. All of a sudden he didn't seem like the goofball he was mere moments ago.

"Being the brilliant student you are, I'm sure you're familiar with this saying, Mr. Williams. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have the money, then work it off. Starting today," he continued as he pointed his finger towards Maddie, "you are the Host Club's dog."

'_D-dog? DOG? My life is over. I'm sorry, mom.'_

"Oh my. I do hope you haven't broken our new pet already, Francis," Roderich said as he looked as Maddie frozen form. Francis let out a little laugh. "Don't worry, my dear Roderich. If he's capable enough of getting into our school, then he'll be capable enough to work off his debt. Enough chit-chat, our guest will be arriving soon."

* * *

><p><em>A few days later <em>

The music room on the third floor was brimming with activity. At one of the many tables in the room Francis was enjoying a conversation he had with one of the many girls that were sitting at the table with him.

"Francis, what is your favorite kind of music?" One of them asked as she scooted a little closer to him. "The song we share in our memories of course, my darling princess," he answered with a wink. The girl turned a lovely color of red as she handed him a little platter with some cake on it. "It makes me so glad to hear you say that, Francis! I've baked a cake for you, would you like to try it?"

"If you're willing to let me have it," he said as he leaned closer and took a bite of the cake. He licked the crumbs that were left on his lips off, which caused the girls at his table to let out several squees of delight. One of the girls did no such thing, as she put the cup of tea on the table and looked at him.

"So, Francis. I've heard you took in a little stray cat?"

"Ahaha! You could say that. I wouldn't exactly call him a cat though. Speak of the devil, there he is! Have you taken care of your errands, little piggy?" he said as he waved at Maddie, who had walked into the room. She tried not to glare at him. As Roderich had made It very clear to her on the first day, the girls came to be entertained, and they do not wish to see any frowns or glares. She forced a smile and walked towards a mobile tray, where she unpacked the things she bought. Francis walked over to her and saw some very peculiar things pass his eyes.

"Mattie, what is this weird glass jar?"

"This? It's coffee."

"Coffee? Are you sure? I don't think I've ever heard of this Nescafé brand. Where are the beans?"

"It's instant coffee. You don't need to grind any beans, just add some hot water."

"Just add hot water? That's it? These commoners think of the most convenient things! Amazing!" Francis stated as he stared at the coffee with newfound interest. Meanwhile the other members and clients of the club had gathered around them, trying to see what was going on.

"Instant coffee, huh? And only three bucks for 500 grams! What a price!"

"I apologize for not buying the expensive beans, I'll keep it in mind for the next time."

"No, wait. I want to try this out." The crowd gasped. "Are you sure about this, my lord?" One of the twins said. "Yeah, you're not used to instant coffee, who knows how you'll react." The other said. "I've made up my mind. Mattie, come over here and make us some commoner coffee!" The crowd applauded his bravery as Maddie shook her head at the sheer weirdness of it all. She went to get some hot water when she passed by the only girl who was still sitting at her place.

"How quaint of Francis to do such a thing. There is no way this coffee, favored by lowlife commoners, will suit his taste."

"Huh?"

"Excuse me, I was just talking to myself." The girl said with a smile as she looked at Maddie. "Mattie! Hurry up already!" "Alright, alright." She took a final look at the girl, who was sipping her tea again, before getting the hot water and walking towards the mobile tray. She made a few cups and handed them over to Francis and a few other girls, who were also curious.

"Alright then, enjoy, everyone!" Francis said as he lifted the cup to his lips. "I'm a little scared of drinking this," one of the girls said. "Me too. I think my father will scold me if I think this." Another girl said. Francis put his cup down and went to one of the girls, grabbing her by the waist and dipping her. "Would you drink it if we went mouth-to-mouth, my darling?" "I-I would…" she stuttered as her cheeks went red and the other girls squeed in delight once again. _'How on earth did I end up with this insane bunch?'_ Maddie thought as she put the tray away. She passed by the table where the twins were sitting with their clients. They were engrossed in their conversation and didn't notice Maddie passing by. It must be a funny conversation too, seeing as the girls were laughing.

"… and then, he said he woke up shocked from a nightmare! Ahaha!"

"Johan! How can you just bring that up in front of everyone! You're… so… mean," Niels said as his eyes began tearing up. "Oh, Niels…" Johan said as he got up and walked towards his brother. The girls scooted closer and held their hands in anticipation, cheeks red. "I'm sorry, Niels," he said as he cupped Niels' chin and pulled their faces together. "But you were looking so cute at that moment… I just…" "Johan…"

"Their brotherly love is too adorable! Kyaaaah!" _'Why does everyone keep squeeing at everything? They're regulars if I'm not mistaken, shouldn't they be used to this by now?'_

"Yawn! I'm sorry everyone, I'm late." Maddie looked to the side and saw Berwald walking in, carrying Tino on his back. Tino was rubbing his eyes as Berwald got him off his back and put him on his feet.

"It's okay Tino, we're just glad you're finally here."

"I'm still sorry for making you wait. I fell asleep waiting for Berwald to get out of his speech lessons. I'm still feeling a little sleepy…" He yawned again, causing the girls to squee too. _'I can't believe he's a senior, I could have sworn he was in second grade or something.'_

"Don't be fooled by Tino's appearance, he's a brilliant student." Roderich said, appearing next to Maddie. _'Gah! How does he keep popping up from nowhere like that!'_ "And Berwalds selling point is his taciturnity."

"Hey, it's Mattie!" Tino said as he jumped up and ran towards her, grabbing her by the arm. "Mattie, the girls brought in some delicious cake, do you want to join us and eat them?" "I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, I'm already full, you see." "Aww, please? I'll lend you my stuffed dog," he said as he pulled a little white dog from behind his back, practically shoving it in to Maddies face. Maddie looked at it before taking it from Tino's hands, as her own cheeks turned red. He looked a bit like Kumadoo. "It's cute," she said, holding it to her chest. Tino looked at her before he smiled and went back to the girls at his table. "Take good care of it then, okay?" She nodded before turning her attention to Roderich.

"What were you saying about selling points?"

"As a host club we utilize everyone's unique trait as our policy is to satisfy our customers' needs. As you may have noticed, Francis is our number one host, the king. About 70% of our customers designate him as their host."

"I guess I can see why. He is quite the charmer when he wants to be."

"Quite. And by the way, seeing as you still owe us 80.000 dollars, you'll continue being our dog until graduation. And because of that you'll be in charge of trivial chores. Of course you are free to run away, but I must inform you that my family has a very talented private police force. In other words, you can run, but you can't hide." He said, fixing his glasses. _'So you're saying I'll be sleeping with the fish if I make a run for it. How can he say that so matter of factly?_' "Roderich, you're right as usual. So make sure you work hard, Mattieboy!" Francis said as he sneaked up behind them and slapped Maddie on her back, causing her to jump. _'Kyaah! Where did he come from?'_ "Please stop scaring me like that!"

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie. You'll never be popular with the ladies if you keep acting like a scared little bunny."

"I'm not interested in that anyway."

"What are you saying, it's a very important matter! A good man making women happy is everything!" He said, striking a pose as he pulled a perfect red rose from thin air.

"Does it really matter though? I mean, men, women, looks. It's not that important if you ask me. It's what on the inside that counts. That's why I'm still not sure why this club is even around."

"Oh, you poor thing. It must be cruel, knowing that God sometimes creates beings who are perfect on both the inside and outside. It's okay for you to console yourself like that, I completely understand. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself otherwise."

"This guy can't be for real," Maddie said with a sigh as she shook her head, while Francis kept talking on and on about beauty and showing/sharing that beauty with others and how a proper gentleman should act using etiquette. "I'm sure there is a word for guys like that. Obnoxious, if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm sorry?" Francis said, cutting off his monologue as he walked over towards Maddie. Surely he must have misheard. Francis Bonnefoy, obnoxious? Never!

"Guys like you are obnoxious." She repeated. Francis turned pale as he walked back into his chair, sulking. The twins, who happened to see the entire scene, walked towards her and put their arms around her shoulders, laughing. "You really are a hero, after all!" Johan said. "Yeah, not a lot of people can get him to stop once he gets going," Niels continued. '_Mom in heaven, please help me. I'm surrounded by insane people!'_ "I'm sorry, Francis. I'm just not used to all of this, that's all." Francis got up from his chair and looked at Maddie, that victorious smile back on his face. "I see. Then let me teach you everything I know!" _'Wow, he sure recovered fast.' _

"No offence, my lord," Johan started. "It's King!" "Whatever. Even if you did teach him the basics of being a host," he continued. "He still wouldn't pass the visual test. I mean, just look at the guy!" Niels finished. "Even if you would take off his glasses, he still wouldn't be… eh?"

"Guys, don't! I'm basically blind without my glasses, give them back!"

Niels and Johan stared at Maddie, eyes large with disbelief. Francis pushed them out of the way, trying to see what caused the loudmouth twins to suddenly stay silent. He immediately went in to his leadermode, passing out orders at everyone. "Johan, Niels, get him to a dressing room! Roderich, call the hairdresser! Berwald, go to the nurses office and get a pair of contact lenses!"

"Francis, what about me? What can I do?"

"Tino, you sit over there and continue being adorable!"

"Aww, but I wanted to be helpful too!"

"You can, those cakes won't eat themselves you know."

"You're the king."

Meanwhile, over in the dressing room

"Okay Mattie, time to get changed," the twins said as the held a school uniform in their hands.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"No time for questions!" they said as they jumped towards her. Maddie quickly got out of the way. "Alright already, I'll get changed if it's that important. Now get out." She said as she took the uniform and pushed them out of the room. The twins looked at each other, getting the hint. "So that's how it is." They said as they walked out of the room.

A few moments later Maddie stepped out of the room, looking at the other members who were waiting for her. "Are you sure it's okay for me to wear this uniform?" She adjusted her jacket and dusted a few specks of dust from her pants.

"More than sure! You look so adorable in that uniform! Almost like a girl!" Francis said as he jumped towards her and captured her in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier that you were that handsome?" Johan asked. "Yeah, you might even get clients like this." Niles said.

"Just like I said he would," Francis said, continuing the hug. "You're such a liar, my lord." "It's King!" "Whatever."

"It's decided then, Mattie. You're past the trivial chores! From now on, you're an official member of the Host Club! I'll personally train you into a first-class host, and if 100 clients designate you, your 80.000 dollar debt will be gone."

"A host, huh? I won't let you down." _'What am I getting myself into? It would be great if you could help me out, mom.'_

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

"Mattie, what are your hobbies?" "You simply must tell me your skin care regime. Your skin looks so unbelievably soft, almost like that of a girl! It's beautiful!" "Why did you join this club, Mattie?"

"Wow, those sure are a lot of questions, haha. I, uhm… My hobbies are…" _'Oh man, I'm so screwed. How do I do this? And I can't really them about my debt, can I? Okay Maddie, get a grip, you can do this. Just be yourself.' _

"Oh, I see. So your mother passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores then?"

"I do those myself. I do most of the cooking, too. Mom was great at it, and she left me her recipes. I learned them little by little, and father was so happy that he could have her meals again. I would be so happy then too, because he was happy." She said with a little smile. The girls that were with her at the table clasped their hands together. "Mattie, you are so brave. Would it be okay if we can designate you tomorrow as well?"

"That would help me out a lot if you would. Thank you so much!" she said as her smile grew bigger, causing the girls to blush.

The other members who were watching her nodded in approval. "They're accepting him. What a natural." Roderich said, fixing his glasses. "He doesn't even need techniques. What a player." The twins said. Francis was still watching Maddie and his clients, completely ignoring his own clients. He was glad the kid could hold his own, but couldn't help but feel a little worried as well. Maybe he should have thought him a bit more before sending him out.

"Francis…"

"Huh? Ah, my apologies, my dear princess. I was a bit concerned about our newest member."

"You sure keep an eye out for that one."

"But of course. I'm raising him to be a proper host, he's like my own child." He said with a wink. He put his hand in the air and called Maddie over. "Mattie, could you come over here for a moment?" Maddie excused herself and walked towards Francis. "Can I help you with something?"

"You can. I'd like you to introduce yourself like I thought you to my dearest princess." Maddie looked at the girl next to Francis, and recognized her from a few days earlier. It was the same girl that stayed put at her place and kept sipping her tea, mumbling something about commoners. _'It's that weird girl again. But I shouldn't let it get to me. Just smile and nod, Maddie._' "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with the best smile she could muster. And just like that time when he first saw her in her uniform, Francis jumped towards her and captured her in a hug, spinning her around this time as well.

"Oh my God, Mattie! That shy look is just too cute! Very good, very good! I'm so proud!"

"Francis…" the girl said, glaring at them.

"Francis, please stop! I'm getting dizzy! Berwald, help!"

Berwald, not a person who can ignore a plea for help, immediately jumped across the table he was sitting at and rushed towards the spinning pair, grabbing Maddie and holding her up.

"You're so light.." he mumbled before putting her down. "We were just playing, Berwald, you didn't need to go that far," Francis said. "Come on, let Mattie back in to Papa's arms!"

"I already have a father, thank you."

Getting caught up in their conversation, they didn't notice the girl getting up from her place to leave.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, where is it? I know I had my bag with me when I left English class!" Maddie was searching high and low for her missing schoolbag. She had to hurry, the Host Club would start in 30 minutes, and she couldn't stay away from that to continue her search. "Think, Maddie, think! After you left English class you… eh?" She looked out the window and saw her bag and other things floating around the little pond near the entrance. A sigh escaped her. "And here I thought the people here would be beyond bullying."<p>

She rushed out of the classroom and ran through the hallway. On her way out she ran past a familiar looking girl.

"Ah, it's you." The girl said, and something about her tone made Maddie stop. "You don't look like such a mess, thanks to Francis. Maybe it's time to fix your ill-bred nature too?" She said with a smile before walking off. Maddie clenched her fists, trying not to say anything that would get her in trouble. She knew who the culprit was.

"What on earth is her problem, anyway?" Maddie mumbled as she searched the pond for her wallet. She could deal with her books getting wet, but without her wallet she wouldn't be able to get anything to eat.

"Hey there, commoner."

"Huh?"

"Club started fifteen minutes ago, and I don't remember giving you permission to stay away today so you can wash your bag."

"I'm sorry, Francis. I stupidly dropped it by accident and lost my wallet to boot. I need to find it or I won't be eating this week." She said, not bothering to look up as she continued her search.

"Oh. Well, in that case, allow me to help. Two heads are better than one, right?" He replied, taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants before stepping into the pond as well.

"No need to get yourself wet too. I'm sure I'll find it soon enough."

"No need to worry about me. You know what they say, handsome men can't be hurt by water. And Lady Luck must be smiling upon me today, I think I've found your wallet." He said with a smile as he handed the wallet over. Maddie stayed silent as she took the wallet from him. "Staring off into space, huh? Oh, I get it, you must have fallen for me!"

"Not quite. But thank you for helping me."

"No trouble at all. It was quite refreshing. And you're staying fifteen minutes extra to make up for lost time."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"I accidentally dropped it out the window." Maddie said, smiling. The girl who sat across her smiled as well, before she took a sip from her tea. <em>'Why on earth did she ask for me?'<em>

"How unfortunate. A bag that falls into the pond by itself?" She put her cup down and looked at Maddie. "However you look at it, in order to pick up that dirty bag you bothered my darling Francis for it, making him get his hands and feet wet. You really don't know your place, do you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The only reason Francis is bothering himself with you is because of your unusual background. Do not mistake it for him actually adoring you." She finished. A thought hit Maddie. _'Of course, it makes perfect sense. She actually think that Francis and I are…'_

"So basically you're just being jealous?" A look of utter shock appeared on the girls face. Before Maddie could say or do anything she felt the table move, and before she knew it found herself on top of the girl. A scream filled the room.

"Aaaah! Mattie... Mattie turned violent! He assaulted me!"

'_What on earth just happened?'_

"Someone, quick, help me! Get this lowly commoner off of- aah!" A surge of water came pouring down, soaking the two of them. Maddie looked up and saw the twins with an empty bowl in their hands.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" The girl said. She had wanted to say more, but then Francis showed up and offered her his hand, helping her up. "Oh Francis, thank you so much for helping me. Mattie wanted to-"

"How graceless."

"Huh?"

"You threw Matties bag in to the pond."

"How dare you accuse me of something like that! Do you have any proof?" Francis brought his hand to her chin, lifting it up so he could look her in the eye. "You are quite beautiful," he started," but you are not fit to be our customer. I know, Mattie is not that type of guy."

"But I… Francis, you fool!" she screamed before running off. Maddie just let it all pass her by. This was just too much.

"And as for you, Mattie," he said, shifting his gaze towards her. "Yes?" "I have to inform you of the punishment for causing such a ruckus. Now you have to get a thousand customers." He said with a smile.

'_A THOUSAND? Why do I keep getting screwed over? This wasn't even my fault!'_ "Here," Francis said as he offered Maddie his hand, helping her up. "I look forward t your progress, natural rookie," he winked. _'I swear, he's doing it on purpose._' Roderich walked over to them and handed Maddie a bag. "It's a replacement uniform. Do try and keep this one dry, will you?"

"I will. Thank you. I'll go get changed then."

Maddie went in to the dressing room and closed the curtains. She took off her jacket and shirt, leaving her in her bra. She was about to grab the dry clothes when Francis came walking in.

"Here Mattie, I brought you some towels. Can't get-"

"Oh, Francis."

"Say, Mattie…

"Yes?"

"You're a girl?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God."

"I'm really sorry, I thought it wouldn't be that bad if you guys mistook me for a boy," Maddie said after she was dried up and was put into a girls uniform. The rest of the Host Club was in the room now too. Francis was still freaking out.

"How on earth did I not notice!"

"If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one. A lot of people mistake me for a guy. Especially with my love for baggy clothing and short hair."

"I have to say, it was quite an interesting turn of events," Roderich said. The others nodded.

"But I have to say, Francis, you really were cool back then. The way you stood up for me. And you too, guys. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing," the twins said with a wink. Francis was still freaking out a bit, albeit a lot less than in the beginning. His face was still read as he coughed in his hand and mumbled something about how it wasn't a big deal.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to stay a host. I kinda like listening to girls chit-chat. I guess you can keep calling me Mattie from now on," she said with a smile. _'Maybe his host thing won't be so bad after all.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Super long chapter FTW. I hope I addressed the gender thing okay. I honestly didn't know how to do it without changing names. Let's just be glad it's out of the way. And for the sake of the story, Maddie shall be a bit more outspoken and flatter than she usually is. Maddie is young, her huge rack is still developing :P. And don't worry, she won't be America-outspoken, just a little bit more than she usually is. I'll work something out.

As for the twins, their hair will be down. They don't wear it up because you would be able to see Johan's scar and tell them apart. I already have a story explaining all of that in a future chapter.

Regarding Tino and Berwald, Tino's family owns this fancy spa business (Finnish sauna) and Berwald is the heir to Ikea. I'm so original, I know :P. But I couldn't think of anything else for the two of them that would fit with their background.

That's it for now I think. More ranting as per usual in the following chapters ;-). Hope you had fun reading, and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I still can't update for shit yo. I blame the internet. I'M SO SORRY TT_TT. I KEEP GETTING DISTRACTED BY OTHER STUFF AND MY PLOTBUNNIES KEEP BOTHERING ME WITH OTHER IDEAS FOR OTHER FICS TT_TT. I'll make it up to you by giving you a long chapter again.

**Warnings: **Maddies thoughts will be written like this: _'Maddies thoughts'_ and flashbacks will be written like this: _"Flashbacks"._ I'm also totally stealing the fancy purple prose directly from the show itself, seeing as I can't write prose to save my life. You can tell though, those parts will be written infinitely better than my halfassed writing ;P. Also, Monica is Monaco (so original with the naming, hurrdurr) and Henri is Luxemburg. They are the token couple for this chapter.

* * *

><p>"… thus leading to the end of his cruel reign. There, my history assignment is done." Maddie said as she wrote down the final notes and closed her notebook before packing it in her schoolbag and rushing out of the library. She made her way past the huge staircase towards the musicroom, quickening her pace when she heard the bells ring.<p>

"Crap, half past three already? I'd better hurry before Roderich starts nagging at me for being late." She reached out a hand and opened the door, only to be greeted by a toucan landing on her shoulder, rubbing its beak against her honeyblonde hair. "Hey there, buddy. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a tropical paradise somewhere?" She said, carefully trying to get the bird off of her.

"You mean like the tropical paradise we're at right now?"

"Huh?" Finally getting the chance to take a good look at the room she noticed she was indeed in the middle of a tropical paradise. Francis was sitting on his throne, dressed in a tropical garb like the rest of the hostclub. He took a sip of his smoothie before getting up and grabbing Maddie by her shoulders, pulling her towards his bare chest. Maddie immediately shoved him off of her, trying to will her blush away. Does the guy have to be so touchy-feely all the time?

_'Do you see what I have to deal with every day, Mom? I swear he does it on purpose!'_

"Ah, my dear Mattie, you finally made it!" Francis said with a charming smile, ignoring Maddie's red face as he pulled a fan from thin air and started fanning himself with it.

_'I really should ask him how he manages to do stuff like that. It sure would come in handy if I could pull pancakes from thin air like that. Mmmm, pancakes…'_

"About time too! Roderich was about to call his troops to come and get you!" The twins said.

"Lucky for you to have arrived on time indeed. If I did have to use my resources I'd be forced to put it on top of your already large debt," Roderich added, scribbling away in his trusty notebook. Maddie tried not to glare at him. She knew better by now than to get on the bad side of the Edelstein family. She swallowed her pride (and a few choice words too) and let out a defeated sigh.

"I apologize. I was busy finishing my history assignment. But if I may ask, why the tropical getup? It's early spring now, right?"

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie. It may be early spring outside, but that doesn't mean that the sun is ready to grace us with her warmth just yet! And as tempting as the thought of cuddling up with our darling princesses by the open fire with a mug of freshly made chocolatemilk is, it's even better to just warm them up by bringing them here to our very own tropical paradise! Beautiful men like ourselves should not hide our perfect physiques by covering them in bulky clothing an-"

Maddie had drowned him out by that point, letting him continue his monologue while she made her way towards her mobile tray to prepare the drinks for when the girls would arrive.

* * *

><p>Maddie was making her way through the room, leaving fresh cups of tea and coffee behind for their guests.<p>

"What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty," Francis said, reaching out a hand and grabbing one of the girls by the chin, pulling their faces close. The poor girl was as red the single rose that was stuck in a vase for decoration, while the girls who were with her were giddy, clasping their hands together and staring at Francis with adoring eyes. Maddie tried not to shake her head in disbelief as she continued her rounds. She was here for about a month now, but she still couldn't get used to the fangirling.

"Oh, I almost forget to tell you lovely ladies, we'll be sponsoring a party next week. Surely you'll come, won't you?"

'_A party? Knowing Francis he'll probably host a ball with him as the king.'_

"A party? That sounds wonderful! Will it be formal?"

"Yes. We've rented the schools largest hall," Johan said.

"Indeed. It's the perfect place for dancing," Niels added. Johan stood up at that, grabbing his twin by the waist as he held him close and twirled around with him. "As much as I love a good danceparty, I'd be even more thrilled if I could just spend the night with you instead, Niels." He said, tightening his grip a bit.

"Don't be upset, Johan. I know exactly how you feel. And I'll make sure to save the last dance just for you." Niels replied, pulling their faces closer. The girls at their table pretty much lost it at that point. Maddie shook her head again as she kept on walking. Their guests were even more worked up than they usually were, if that was even possible. "It's probably because of the tropical warmth. It has to be," she concluded.

"It is a known fact that exposed skin is quite popular with the ladies." Roderich said, scribbling away as usual in his notebook.

"True enough. I'm guessing it was your idea to turn this place into a tropical paradise?"

"Francis is the King, and as such, he decides on what we do. I just make sure his plans get executed accordingly."

"I see." She said with a nod.

"Although there is no harm done in admitting that I slipped a copy of a Bali photobook on his desk." He said as he continued scribbling. And was that a smile?

_'Figures it was his idea. And he was definitely smiling alright. I don't know whether to be impressed that he is capable of such an emotion or call the priest to make sure the Apocalypse isn't starting.'_

"Berwald, hurry! The girls wanna see how you look in that flower crown I made for you! Come on!" Tino said with a huge grin as he dragged Berwald towards their clients, who immediately started squeeing at the sight of how adorable Tino himself looked in his outfit with a flower necklace around his own neck.

"Tino, you're too cute!" "Berwald, you look so handsome!"

"He does, doesn't he? I made sure we are wearing the same flowers so we can match!" Tino said, flashing the girls a smile.

"SO CUTE, EEEE!"

'_Good grief, I don't think I'll ever get used to these antics.'_

"Say, Mattie. Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit too?" One of the girls asked.

"You should, I bet you look wonderful in it! We'd love to see it."

"Huh? Oh, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you. I personally feel that you should wear spring clothing in spring, you know?"

"Oh Mattie, no need to be so modest! I have the perfect outfit for you! You can be the queen to my king! We'll be a perfect match!" Francis chirped in, pretty much shoving the dress into Maddie's face, who politely declined, causing Francis to walk away sulking.

"I guess you have a point, Mattie. Anyway, I understand that there will be dancing outside the hall as well. I hope we'll get to dance by the cherry trees our school has."

"I hope so too! It would be sooo romantic to dance under the blossoming cherry trees!"

"Dancing under the blossoming cherry trees, huh? That does sound pretty romantic. I'd love to see you girls dance in your beautiful dresses."

"Really, Mattie? You flatter us too much, tee hee!"

"Excuse me, but I think it's about time for the hosts to switch clients," a girl said as she walked up to Maddie, standing next to her. Her long, brown hair was tied into a thick braid, which fell over her left shoulder. She was wearing one of the tropical flowers behind her ear. She raised a hand to adjust her glasses before she leaned down and grabbed Maddie by the chin, giving him a good look over with her azure blue eyes. After a while she let go and let out an approving smile. "You're even cuter than I thought you'd be. It's decided then. My name is Monica Monte Carlo, and starting today you'll be my new favorite host, Mattie."

* * *

><p>"I refuse to accept this!" Francis said, glaring into his cup before taking a sip. Niels let out a sigh. "Milord, shouldn't you-" "It's King!" "Whatever. Shouldn't you be helping us with the planning for the party instead of sulking off and drinking that commoners coffee?"<p>

"Seriously," Johan continued, "just because princess Monica wants Mattie to be her new plaything doesn't mean you can skip your responsibilities!"

"I don't understand the fuss either. It's a known fact that she's a hosthopper." Roderich stated.

"Hosthopper?" Maddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been here long enough, you must have noticed that our clients pick a favorite host and just stick with him. But princess Monica isn't like that. She switches hosts on a regular basis."

"Oh yeah, now I remember! Before she chose you, Francis was her favorite!" Tino said.

"Oh, so that's how it is. Don't worry, Francis. She'll tire of me soon enough and then you can have her to yourself again. No need to be jealous." She said with a knowing smile.

"Francis Bonnefoy does not know the meaning of that word! No, wait, that's a lie. I do know it, seeing as how everyone is jealous at me for my looks and charm anyway. But that's not the point! You're a girl who dresses and acts like a boy, and I won't have any more of it!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet sized photo, shoving it in Maddie's face. "Starting tomorrow you'll go back to acting and dressing like a girl again, and that's final!" Maddie immediately took the photo from his hands, hiding it from the other hosts. Unfortunately for her (and Francis too, seeing as he wanted to be the only one with a photo of her) the rest of the hosts had the same picture in their possession too, courtesy of the mischievous twins.

"How dare you! I don't remember giving you permission to have a photo of me!" she said, fuming with anger.

"I don't see the need to hide it, to be honest," Niels said. "Me neither, you look so pretty in this photo! What happened?" Johan finished. The twins gave the photo another look over. It was an old photo of Maddie from before she transferred schools. Her honey blonde hair was wavy, and long enough to cover up her breasts if she wanted to. It was tied in pigtails with red ribbons in this picture. Glasses with a thin frame were covering her face and a small smile was on her lips. She saw the approving looks of the other members, making her cheeks flare up in embarrassment a bit. She quickly willed it away before answering them.

"One of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum stuck in my hair before I got here. I couldn't get it out, so I had to cut it off. I admit that it felt weird at first, but it was also quite liberating in a way, too. Plus it makes it hella easier for me to be a host this way, so..."

"Hella easier…? Watch your language young lady! Mother, did you hear that foul language our baby is sprouting out now?! So not ladylike at all!" Francis said as he grabbed a hold of Roderich, sobbing into his chest. Roderich just patted his head, letting out a sigh. "Please stop calling me that, Francis."

"Uhm, okay? Anyway, I don't see what the big deal is. I'll be able to pay off my debt much quicker as a host. You know it'll take forever if I just stick with being an errand boy."

"I guess so. But to get back to the party; do you have any formal dancing experience?"

"Yeah, You'll need it at the party." Maddie froze up.

"Formal dancing? I… uh, no… but that's not a problem for my quota, right? I don't have to attend the party." She was beginning to panic a little, especially when she saw Francis letting go of Roderich, getting that oh so familiar smirk on his face. Crap, she was definitely screwed now.

"Oh no, no, no, Mattie! A gentleman knows how to sweep the ladies of their feet with a dance! You will attend, and you will dance with our lovely guests! I hereby order you to learn how to waltz and show off your skills during the dance! And if you fail you'll be reduced to being an errand boy once more!"

Yup, definitely screwed.

* * *

><p>"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Very good Mattie, you're picking up fast! Now on the slow part you should bring your feet together, and remember, the gentleman always leads."<p>

"I-I see. Thank you."

"And the most important part is to look the lady in the eyes while you dance."

"Look them in the eyes, okay. And bring my feet together at the slow paaaaaah! Oh my God I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz! Let me help you up!"

"Ahaha! It's okay, Mattie. Accidents happen, and I don't mind falling down when I have a cute guy around to help me up," she said with a wink. After Maddie helped Monica up they went to sit a table for a teabreak.

"I apologize once again, and thank you for helping me with my training. I appreciate it a lot," she said as she poured the two of them tea. Monica let out a smile. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Hmm? Oh! These pralines, they don't happen to be Weilburg Pralines, are they?"

"You have a keen eye, milady. We just received them this morning. It's our policy to serve nothing but the best and finest for our beloved clients." Roderich said.

"Wow, you could tell the brand just by looking at them? I'm impressed! You must be really into chocolates, huh?" Maddie said, staring with a newfound interest as she saw how Monica was looking at the praline in an almost loving way. Monica let out a little smile before she put the praline back on the plate, choosing to stare into her teacup instead. "It's not that I'm particularly into them, it's just that-"

"Excuse me? I'm here with the rest of your order. Should I leave them-oh! Monica. I didn't know you were here…" Maddie saw Monica flinch a bit when the newcomer arrived, and turned her attention to him. It was another one of the students. He was about 5'8" tall, with dark blond hair, parted to the right and slicked in its place with a product which probably cost more than what her dad paid for rent every month. He was holding a couple of tin boxes in his hand, and his grass green eyes seemed to linger on Monica's frame for a while before he turned his attention back to Roderich, who took the boxes from him.

"Ah, thank you kindly. Every one of your deliveries have been such a huge hit with the ladies. I don't think I've ever seen them so happy while snacking."

"You're too kind, sir Edelstein. I should be thanking you instead for making use of our products." He said with a smile.

"And why wouldn't we? Everyone knows the Weilburgs make the best pralines the world has ever tasted. Take more pride in your family business, Henri!" Francis said, walking up next to him and slapping him on the shoulder, causing Henri to almost fall over.

"Y-yeah, I guess. Well, I should be going now. Once again, thank you for your patronage, I'll be back with another delivery in two days." He made a small bow and prepared to leave, but not before giving Monica one last look. Maddie saw Monica relaxing again after Henri left and closed the door behind him. She was about to ask if she was feeling alright, when Monica suddenly stood up.

"I should probably get going as well. Don't forget your lessons, Mattie, and I expect to dance with you at least once during the party. Alright?"

"Huh? Oh, of course! I won't let you down, miss Monica." Monica let out a smile at that and quickly left, leaving Maddie to wonder. She was clearly upset when that Henri guy walked in, and he was acting funny too. Was there something going on between them?

"Men, I think it's clear what we need to do here," Francis said, getting that serious tone in his voice again.

"Huh? What do you mean? What was that just now between those two anyway?" Maddie asked, still a bit confused.

"Oh! I can tell you, Mattie! Henri Weilburg is the heir to the Weilburg company, just as princess Monica is the heir to the Monte Carlo casino empire. Their parents are good friends and pretty much set the two up to get married later to strengthen their companies bonds and all that. But Henri suddenly decided to go studying abroad without telling her, and she's been heartbroken ever since!" Tino said with a knowing smile as he stuffed a praline in his mouth. Maddie was dumbfounded.

"Wait, what? And how do you even know all this?"

"My family is pretty close with their families. Every Monte Carlo casino has one of our spa's in them, and we serve Weilburg pralines at our spa's. You'd be surprised at the things I'd know, haha," he said, winking.

"Oh. I see. I think." _'Okay, not really. These guys are seriously weird.'_ "But what did you mean by what you said, Francis?" Francis put his arms around Maddie's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Isn't it obvious, Mattie? I already told you on your first day that the host club was made to bring happiness to the lives of the lovely ladies of our school! And what better way to make princess Monica happy again then by reuniting her with her love?"

* * *

><p><strong>Night of the dance<strong>

"It's so good to see you all here tonight, my lovely little lambs. The Hetalia Host Club would like to bid you welcome." Francis made a bow, the chandeliers turned on, the orchestra started playing a waltz and the ladies clapped. After the clapping faded away Roderich spoke up.

"As always, ladies, the members of the host club are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queens reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"I wish you all the best of luck, my darlings," Francis said in that charming voice of his, causing half of the ladies in the room to faint. Maddie tried not to shake her head in amazement too obviously. She was mostly used to the effect Francis had on the ladies, but this was the first time that half the room fainted. _'That guy really needs to watch out, he'll cause some serious accidents one day.'_

"Hey, Mattie! Would it really kill you to show a little more enthusiasm? It's a party! Dance, have fun, smile!" The twins chimed as they popped up next to her. Maddie turned her attention from the dancefloor to them, letting out a nervous smile. "I'd love to, guys, but I'm really not familiar with these kind of things. The only parties I ever attended are family birthdays and our annual blockparties."

"Blockparties, huh? You're right that you can't really compare the two. Oh well, it doesn't matter. You're here now, so how about you grab a little bite to eat to calm your nerves?" Roderich said. Maddie looked up at him. "Well, that buffet does look mighty tasty. Thanks, guys, I actually feel better already."

"You do? Good, no need for you to eat then."

"Eh?!" _'You mean jerk! I was really looking forward to eating that chocolate cake! It has been calling for me since I walked in here!'_

"I'm just kidding, no need to look so devastated. But do make it quick, the dance will start in fifteen minutes." He said, that annoying, know-it-all smirk plastered on his face as he directed a few waiters to their proper locations. _'Roderich Edelstein, you really are the devil in disguise.'_

* * *

><p>After eating a full three course meal in ten minutes to calm her nerves (she hadn't eaten since lunch because of said nervousness) Maddie could be found leaning against one of the pillars, looking at the members of the host club dance with the girls. Everyone of them was the perfect gentleman, moving around with a fluid grace she didn't expect any of them besides Francis and Roderich to have. She was especially impressed by the twins and Berwald. Who knew those mischievous class clowns and the silent, gentle giant were so light on their feet? Tino was just being his fun, adorable self, spinning around with the girls he was dancing with. Maddie let out a smile, enjoying the atmosphere.<p>

"Ah, Mattie. There you are. I was looking all over for you. You haven't forgotten our promise, right?"

Maddie looked up, gulping a little when she saw Monica. She was gorgeous. He long hair was out of the braid, reaching all the way to her lower back in perfect curls. She was wearing a blue dress, and had traded her glasses in for a pair of contact lenses to show her eyes. Her makeup was done in a way to bring out her azure eyes even more. One of those eyes disappeared for a moment when Monica winked at her, reaching out a hand, which Maddie took with a smile. Monica's confidence seemed to rub off on her, melting away any nervousness she may have had left. "Of course I haven't forgotten our promise. I'd love to dance with you."

As the two of them walked towards the dance floor Tino subtly danced his way towards Francis, warning him. "She's here!"

"I see. Get ready to start the plan, Tino!"

"On it!" With a nod he alerted Berwald, and the two of them rushed towards Maddie, snatching her away from a flustered Monica.

"W-what was that all about? Did Mattie just got kidnapped?! Oh my!"

"Ah, no need to worry your pretty little head about that, princess. I'll be more than happy to share this dance with you." Francis said, grabbing her by the waist and starting a waltz, effectively distracting her with his charm.

* * *

><p>"We've got her, guys!" Tino chirped happily as Berwald gently let Maddie off his shoulder. "Guys, what the hell! That was so rude, just dragging me off like that! What must Monica think of me now!" She huffed in anger.<p>

"Now's not the time to be yelling at us for kidnapping you. Get changed so Johan can work his magic on you," Niels said, shoving a dress into her hands.

"What do you mean by- oh never mind, I'll find out soon enough."

She quickly went behind the curtains to get changed. After five minutes she opened the curtains again, causing Johan to lead her to a chair, pushing her down to sit and grabbing a lipstick and mascara from a beauty case that Tino handed him, grinning mischievously at her. Maddie was getting scared gain, but Johan assured her it would be done within a mere moment, and that she wouldn't even notice it. And sure enough, after a few strokes and brushes he backed away, nodding in approval at his latest masterpiece. As a final touch he grabbed a hairbrush, brushing a few rebellious strands of Maddie's new wig back into place. She now looked almost exactly like the girl on the photo again, minus the glasses and pigtails.

"Okay Maddie, Henri will be waiting for you in the empty classroom at the end of the hall. Be sure to ask him how he feels." Roderich said.

"Are you sure this will work? This seems so farfetched." She said, fidgeting with the straps of her violet dress.

"Oh Mattie, Mattie, Mattie! Have a little more faith in me! There is a reason I'm the King you know!" Francis said with his usual energy before grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around. "Now remember, you need to tell him that oh-dear-sweet-Lord-in-heaven."

"What? Do I really look that different? Uhm, Francis? Are you okay? Your face is all red."

"Never mind him, Mattie. He tends to get like that whenever he sees a particularly beautiful girl," Johan said with a wink as he turned her around again and gave her lips a glossy nude color. Maddie felt her face heat up again. "I… uhm… you really think I'm that beautiful?"

"We don't think so, we know so," Niels added as he slipped a diamond bracelet around her wrist as a final touch.

"Enough chit-chat, Henri is already in the room. We're counting on you, now go!" Roderich said, ushering her towards the door.

"Oh, right! I'll do my best!" She made her way as fast and careful as she could, feeling the eyes of the hostclub on her back. _'Oh God, I hope I won't trip and fall. Who's brilliant idea was it to have me wear high heels anyway?'_

"You can snap out of it now, milord." "It's King!" "Whatever. Just snap out of it already."

"I can't believe she could look that cute! Roderich! Make sure to get a nice, fullbody picture of her!"

"I don't think she would want that."

"Oh quiet, Berwald!"

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever Maddie finally made it to the room where Henri was waiting. She was about to call out to him when he turned around. "Ah, so it was you wrote this letter." He said, holding a paper in his hand. "I have to say, I was expecting someone else."<p>

Maddie walked over and took it from from, giving it a quick glance. There was a letter involved? Why wasn't she told about this? And who the hell wrote this nonsense anyway? Just looking at you fills my heart with rainbows? What? Oh, whoever it was, they were so getting it! She tried to hide her chagrin as she turned her attention to him, giving him her most charming smile. Henri smiled back.

"You look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the first time we're meeting, actually. I have been seeing you around school, but until now I never had the courage to talk to you."

"Ah, I see. I have to disappoint you, I'm afraid. While I'm really flattered by your letter, I can't return your feelings. I already gave my heart to someone else."

"Oh, I'm sorry to put you on the spot like that. I didn't know you already had a girlfriend."

"Unfortunately she's not my girlfriend. I'm actually pretty sure she's well over me. Which is probably for the best, she'd be much happier with someone more confident and outgoing anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"Francis? Are you ever going to tell me where you're taking me?" Monica asked, tightening her grip on his arm. Francis smiled at her before he answered.<p>

"Princess Monica, you're not the type to be manipulating others. I know you've been switching hosts to gain a certain someone's attention."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. The only times you've been genuinely happy was when you were enjoying those pralines, right?"

"I…"

Monica averted her gaze. It was true she was hosthopping to take her mind off of Henri. Her mind wandered off to the day after their parents had announced their engagement.

"_Hey, Monica. You really need to try these new pralines. They're made with hazelnuts imported from Turkey!" Henri said, offering her the praline, which she wolfed down in one bite.  
><em>

"_Wow, it tastes amazing!" She said with a huge smile. Henri smiled back.  
><em>

"_Doesn't it? Oh, and this one! With nougat and caramel. And this one here has real cherries in it!"_

"_You know so much about this, Henri. I don't think I'll ever be able to catch up."_

"_Aw, don't worry Monica. You'll be my wife someday, so I'll make sure to teach you everything I know, okay? We'll do this together, just the two of us!"_

"_Really? Thank you so much, Henri! I love you!"_

_"I love you too!"_

A halfhearted smile escaped her once she was done reminiscing the happier times she had with Henri. She turned her gaze towards Francis again.

"I… Oh Francis, what's the use? It doesn't matter how hard I try, he doesn't notice me. And now he's decided to go abroad without even consulting me."

* * *

><p>"… that's why I need to broaden my horizon. Monica deserves the best, and I'm not the best I can be right now. And I know it's incredibly selfish of me, but I really hope that she'll wait for me." Maddie crossed her arms and let that information sink in before she addressed him.<p>

"You're right, that is selfish of you. You're just assuming she'll drop everything and wait for you, but how can you be so sure unless you talk to her and let her know how you feel? It's clear to see that she means the world to you, but she needs to hear you tell her that too."

"I… You're right. I need to man up and tell her my feelings. Thank you."

He reached out a hand put it on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, smiling at her. Maddie smiled back, but then she noticed Henri freeze up. She turned around just in time to see Monica in the doorway, clenching her fists.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Please excuse me…" she managed to bring out before running away.

"Oh no. Monica! Monica, wait!" Henri shouted before he chased after her. Meanwhile Maddie was just standing there, fidgeting with her wig as Francis walked up next to her.

"Oh Francis, what'll we do? We made it worse! Poor Monica was crying! I'll never forgive myself if they break up for real because of this!"

"They'll be fine, don't worry."

"Huh?"

"He immediately ran after her, didn't he?"

Maddie looked at him, noticing the knowing smile on his face. Somehow that made her feel calmer too. She looked down the empty hallway again, smiling a bit herself. "… he did."

* * *

><p>"Monica! Monica, wait! Listen to me, please!"<p>

Henri made a final dash, grabbing Monica by her wrist, turning her around and looking at her face. For a moment he wished he hadn't done that. Tears were dripping down her cheeks, and she used her free hand to rub her eyes.

"Monica, I-huh?"

Henri fell silent as the two of them were now bathed in a couple of spotlight, looking up just in time to see the doors of the first floor opening and the people inside walking out. Francis was standing at the top of the stairway, surrounded by the rest of the hostclub, including Maddie who had changed back into her boys outfit.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have arrived at the end of the night, and it is now time for the last dance. Our final waltz of the night will be performed by this lovely couple."

He turned his attention to Henri and Monica, winking at Henri and flashing him a knowing smile. Henri got the hint and let go of Monica's wrist. He took a deep breath before making a small bow and reaching out a hand.

"My beloved Monica, I'd be honored if you would have the last dance with me."

"Henri, I…." She stammered, clasping her hands together. Was this really happening? Henri looked up at her then, letting out a loving smile. Monica smiled back, taking his hand.

"I'd love to." Henri's smile grew bigger as he took her in his arms and started the waltz.

"I love you, Monica. I've always loved you, and nothing would make me happier than to be able to call you my wife."

"Oh, Henri," she managed to bring out, hiding her face in his chest. "I love you too. My hosthopping days are hereby officially over."

"Aww, they are such a cute couple. I'm so glad everything worked out," Maddie said, smiling at the still waltzing couple.

"You expected anything else from the brilliant mind of Francis Bonnefoy? Silly Mattie, my plans always work like a charm!" Francis said, slapping Maddie on the back.

"Ofcourse, milord." "King!" "Whatever. It's time to announce the queen of the ball!" Niels started.

"Our heartfelt congratulations for princess Monica Monte Carlo!" Johan finished. The crowd applauded loudly, causing Monica to blush a bit. "As I'm sure you remember, the queen shall be rewarded with a kiss on the cheek."

"That's right," Francis said, already making his way down the stairs, before the twins pulled him back.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, confused. The twins just flashed him their trademark mischievous grin.

"Just making sure this will stay a memorable night for the princess, milord." They answered. "The kiss shall be administered by no other than our latest member, Mattie Williams!"

"Eh?! Me?!" Maddie's face immediately reddened up, and she glared at the twins, who had the nerve to innocently smile back.

Monica looked at Henri, an apologetic smile on her face. Henri put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently as he smiled back. "Hey, it's just a little kiss on the cheek, I don't mind. And besides, it would make for a perfect way to commemorate the end of your hosthopping days, right?" Monica nodded in thanks as Henri guided her towards the stairs. Maddie tried not to hyperventilate.

"I can't do this! I refuse it!"

"Your debt will be cut by a third if you do," Roderich said matter-of-factly. Maddie stared at him in disbelief.

"I… oh, fine! It's just a little peck on the cheek after all. I can do this."

She took a few breaths to calm herself down and walked towards the pair who were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Maddie turned her attention to Henri first, reaching out a hand to shake it, and apologize once more.

"Sorry for all of this, Henri. I'll make it quick, okay?" Henri just smiled back.

"Haha, no worries, my friend. I know you're just doing your job. Just don't enjoy it too much, okay?"

"You know, I just thought of something. What if this is Mattie's first kiss?" Tino said. Francis looked at him in shock.

"Oh my God. What if it is? I can't let Mattie's first kiss go like this! It needs to happen when she's her adorable, girly self! On a romantic date in Paris! Preferably with me! Mattie, wait!"

He rushed down the stairs, skipping threes steps at a time. But because of his speed he missed the final step, and tripped, causing him to push Maddie forward. And seeing a how she was still face to face with Henri at the moment…

"Oh my," Monica said, blushing again as she giggled a bit. "You're horrible, Henri. I quit hosthopping, so you just take over? Shame on you!"

"Gah! Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do THAT!"

Maddie spazzed after removing herself from Henri, apologizing. Henri just stood there, cheeks red. After a minute of just staring at Maddie apologizing and his fiancé trying not to laugh at his misfortune too much, he finally pulled himself together.

"Ahem. Yes. Not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess I can just chalk it up as a new experience. You're not a bad kisser by the way, Mattie. You'll make a lucky girl really happy someday," he said, smiling a bit himself. Maddie just turned redder after that compliment.

"Now I feel really bad that I didn't get that kiss." Monica said, still giggling. "I'd ask for one right now, but I'm afraid that my request would probably kill you, Mattie."

"I-I… uhm… eh… oh boy."

Maddie let out a sigh. It had indeed been her first kiss, and she had it with another girls fiancé! What would her parents say to that? Okay, it was nothing serious, but still.

_'Those twins are so dead.'_

She looked at Monica and Henri, who had started dancing again, causing her to smile. Despite the weird shenanigans they had managed to make a couple happy again.

'_It was a good night after all._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You'd think that I'd be able to churn these out faster, seeing as the anime is already finished and all. I'M SO LAZY TT_TT. *sigh* Let's just move on, shall we?

Monaco is famous for their casino's, especially the Monte Carlo casino. The Weilburgs were the first Grand Dukes of Luxemburg after they got independent, so I made that Henri's last name. I don't know a damn thing about tableware, and I don't wanna follow the anime too literally, hence the Weilburgs being chocolatemakers á la Willy Wonka and Maddie ending up kissing Henri instead of Monica ;).

Johan is very artsy, so whether he is painting on canvas or a face, it doesn't matter to him. The results are always amazing.

I had more to rant about, but it's eluding me at the moment. Oh well, I'll save it for the next time, which will be in about three years or so. Damn my lazyness.

Hope you had fun reading, and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you! :)


End file.
